Harry Potter Haiku's
by ClamKidToTheRescue
Summary: Some haiku's written about Harry Potter characters. The Marauder's, Lily, Snape, Umbridge,Ginny, Moody and Bill have been done and taking requests for other characters. Please let me know what you think, :D
1. Sirius Black, Padfoot

Ok so this is my attempt at Haikus, ever. I have done one for each marauder. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated because if people like them, or think I can improve. I want to write on for loads of different characters as a little challenge to myself :D. So please review!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter or any other characters from the series are not mine :(

Padfoot, a prankster

The best of the marauders,

Had his youth stolen.

Sirius' first because he's my favourite :D


	2. James Potter, Prongs

James! Cos hes my second fave! :) again please review!

Prongs, the love-struck stag

Got Lily, but Voldemort

Stops him being a dad.


	3. Remus Lupin, Moony

**Remus now :) please give me feedback, I really want to know how I can improve these!**

**Disclaimer: harry potter is not mine... : (**

Mooney, a werewolf,

He thinks he's not worthy

And lost all his friends.

**Please review!**


	4. Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail

**This is Wormtail's, my least favourite character in the whole series so this poem might be a bit harsh, I've changed it quite a lot so please let me know what you think. : )**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is J.K Rowling's, what a genius!**

Pettigrew, betrayed

his friends. Not a Gryffindor

He has no courage.

**Review? Also if you want me to continue, tell me who you want and ill try my best. I know these are probably awful but I don't normally write poetry and want to start writing it. :)**


	5. Delores Umbridge, Toad

**Another Hiaku, this time it's Delores Umbridge as requested by AnnaInTheSky, it's not very insulting but I couldnt think of anything :/**

**thankyou to AnnaInTheSky and Curiously Cinnamon for reviewing :D gold stars for you :)**

A mean, pink bowed toad,

Sucks power like a hoover,

Delores Umbrige.

**The last line is a bit cheaty but I spent ages tring to think of one but I couldnt so yeah :) please leave a review and request characters!**

**:D**


	6. Ginny Weasley

**Here's a haiku for Ginny as requested by **_**Sophia Laurelson**_ **thank you to everyone who reviewed :) **

Bat bogey hexer,

Only girl in house of boys,

In love with Harry

**Last line is a b it rubbish again but I wanted to include Harry :)**

**Please review! And request :)**


	7. Severus Snape

**Here's one for Snape I thought he's be an interesting one to do, which it was but it was hard 'cos there is so much I could have put in like how mean he is etc. But I'm pleased with this one :) **

A double agent,

For Lily he sacrificed

His life for the light.

**Reviews and requests would be a great Christmas present! ;) **


	8. Lily Evans

**My sister (TheRugMaster- check her out :) )suggested one for Lily so here is one :) I spent ages on this on because, again like snape, there was a lot I wanted to put in but couldn't because of the stupid syllables :D**

Two men loved her,

Had an explosive temper

For her son she died.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review and requests for other characters :) **

**Happy Christmas and have a happy new year! :D **


	9. Alastor Moody, MadEye

**:D hello. Thank you to Sunshinedaisies (I am going to finish the ally's world one, I promise, but I really suck at updating :) ) and Curiously Cinnamon for reviewing!**

**This one is one of the ones suggested by Curiously Cinnamon :) Im working my way through them and the one suggested by Sunshinedaises, whose name makes me want to sing the fake spell Fred and George give to Ron xD **

A battle- scarred auror

Not a sentimental chap;

CONSTANT VILGILANCE!

**I like the last line it made me giggle :) as did the word 'chap'... I am too cool ;)**

**So please review and tell me if the counting syllables bit is wrong cos I get confused cos im a bit of an idiot :D and suggestions si vous plait! **


	10. Bill Weasley

**Two updates in the space of an hour! Weehee! But I probably won't update for ages now :)**

**This one was suggested by Curiously Cinnamon again, sorry Sunshinedasies (butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow! xD sorry) I have started Luna :)**

As eldest he feels

He has to be strong for them

When faced by death.

**This one was really hard to write, I wrote it easily and then completely re-wrote it, a lot when I typed it up and I'm still not pleased with it :)** **I wanted to convey how he would feel protective over his younger siblings and how when Fred died his siblings would look towards him for support. I hope it came across :/ anyway, please review to tell me what you think and request any characters please :)**


	11. Luna Loony Lovegood

**Okay, long time no see here's Luna's as requested by Sunshinedasies hope you like it, it's quite a light hearted one **

Radish like ear rings

She sees what others don't, like

Those pesky Wrackspurts

**Wrackspurts is now added to my dictionary :P please review and any requests next ones I'm doing are Fleur, Kingsley and Teddy, though not necessarily in that order **


	12. Fleur Weasley Delacour

**Woo another one! Fleur, not a very good one but hey ho Asked for by Curiously Cinnamon  
thanks to any reviewers- you make me happy :D like that **

Strong and beautiful

Is proud of her heritage

But now a Weasley

**That kinda makes it sound like Weasley's are rubbish... oops didn't mean to :P until next time **


End file.
